


皮囊之下

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	皮囊之下

如果一定要用某个词来形容现在的情况，相对于尴尬或羞耻，月岛萤更倾向于使用“急迫”。  
并不是说他感受不到尴尬和羞耻，相反，这两种情绪分别盘踞在他的右脚脚板底和左腿膝盖，自下而上把月岛包成一个花骨朵，花骨朵的根茎是月岛的两条腿，它们在瓷砖表面迅速扎根。  
他保持这个姿势快十分钟了。他的下半身血液无法循环，根开始长出刺，刺是向里长的。  
月岛想，这些刺又尖又密集，但长短不一，长的是尴尬，短的是羞耻，刺像雨一样在交替生长，毫无规律地扎穿月岛的关节，刺上有毒素，所以他的腿因此僵硬，他又酸又痛。正是因为这两种永无止境的情绪，他必须变得急迫，他觉得急迫来自他希望这种状态能赶紧结束。  
月岛试图通过转移注意力来缓解他腿上的刺痛，比如吞口唾沫。但他失败了。他的嘴里含着东西，这玩意儿撑开他口腔，直接抵在他的扁桃体上，甚至还在抖动，非常剧烈的没法忽视的抖动，它边跳边往更里面钻。  
月岛的嘴被撑得太大，以至于他无法吞咽，他只想吐。他的舌头一直在躲，边躲边向外伸。他的嘴合不起来，口腔迅速分泌的唾液跟在舌头后面往外跑，从嘴角挤着逃出去。  
他能清晰感受到液体从皮肤上划过，挂在下巴上，又痒又麻。过了很久，口水终于滴在地上，在空中连出一条带着泡的白线。  
只要月岛的嘴是张开的，口水就持续不断下落。  
一开始它只是掉在地上，接下来它变本加厉，波浪一般席卷月岛的黑色运动裤，它们陆续往下掉，精准地击打月岛腿上的刺。这让他的处境变得越发艰难，他双眼发红，眼泪即将夺眶而出。  
于是月岛选择反抗，他往后躲，可后面无处可去，他的背即将撞上厕所的塑料隔板，如果没人阻止他，在隔板外等着解决生理需求的所有人都能听到骨头和塑料碰一起的脆响。  
有人在这时把手伸过去。他扶住月岛的背，拽着他的黑外套，迅速把他往回拉。月岛成功避免与隔板的冲突，但他嘴里的东西陷得更深，他的食道跟着抽搐，眼泪终于混进口水里往划破他的脸。  
一滴两滴三滴。他哭花眼睛，什么都看不清楚了。  
真狼狈。月岛模模糊糊地想，他居然跪在厕所不足一平米的隔间，像动物一样陷在本能里。马桶冲不走的排泄物发酵过的酸味阻止不了他迷失，他掉进一片白光，对着另一个人的生殖器官吞吞吐吐。  
此时拽着他衣服的右手在往上挪，最终抓到了他的头发，他的头被这只手控制，手拉扯他，逼他抬头。  
厕所天花板有很亮的白炽灯，他一抬头光线就射进眼睛，他哭得更狠。  
他想结束的场景愈发永无止尽，让它永无止尽的罪魁祸首似乎乐在其中。他伸出空余的左手抚摸月岛的脸颊。一开始他是在小心地抹掉月岛的眼泪，接着手指变得无法自控，在冲动中他也逐渐从一个理智的人变成某种以折磨猎物为乐的野兽。他越摁越用力。  
此时月岛的脸因为嘴里含的东西而鼓出来一块，他隔着皮肤虔诚的用大拇指刮这一块凸起，他似乎在尝试用手指把它摁平。  
你弄痛我了！月岛在心里怒吼。  
他说不出来话，只能靠行动表达。他拧着眉毛，恶狠狠地用牙齿磨擦嘴里的东西，它塞得太里面，月岛吃了一嘴毛，他真想把毛发全部咬断。罪魁祸首又一次阻止他。  
他把两只手全部挪到月岛脸上，试图用挤压的方式控制月岛的脸颊。他用手指捏月岛的脸，接着转为揉搓，掌心凹凸不平的茧在蹭他的脸，他脸上的绒毛似乎都被茧磨硬，月岛变成风中的仙人掌。  
他撕咬的动作被阻止了。他张着嘴巴气喘吁吁地愣在原地。他依然看不清楚，眼镜在此时居然成为负担，镜片挂着雾和水滴，月岛掉进冒热气的茶杯里，他头昏脑胀地看着前方黑尾铁朗笑眯眯的红脸。  
黑尾也很烫，因为月岛的脸被黑尾的手烧红，他觉得自己红得快和黑尾的衣服融为一体了。  
月岛皱着眉毛，他用力挣脱黑尾的手，他向后仰，吐出让他反胃的东西。这玩意儿又硬又红又烫，吐出来时它打在月岛脸上，月岛的呼吸停滞了一秒，他突然发觉了他所感受到的“急迫”的另一层含义。  
十五分钟之前，月岛萤和黑尾铁朗都还保持着人的样子，不过黑尾可能已经初现某些变化的端倪。  
此时音驹刚打败清川，清水洁子也将乌野吃完的便当盒收走丢进垃圾桶。月岛很困，上午打完比赛消耗的体力并没有被食物满足，他抓出眼罩戴在脸上，缩在观众席打盹。  
他并不能真的要睡着，这里的环境不允许。  
东京体育馆很大，主会场人多而嘈杂，比赛结束不代表观众的兴奋情绪也随着哨响戛然而止，这里的空气充满激烈的探讨和争论，吵闹混着耐人寻味的气味从月岛左耳穿进右耳，眼罩遮住的只有眼睛，其他的感官在视线缺失中敏锐。  
于是在月岛给自己制造的一片漆黑中，他轻松捕捉一连串脚步由远及近，从外面走进黑色的圆环，带着清晰的汗味热腾腾地烧焦笼罩月岛的黑色边缘，火光驱散影子——月岛的眼罩被人拽下来。  
他没表现出一点惊奇，毕竟能把眼罩从他脸上拿走的人不多，黑尾铁朗是其中之一。  
他直接仰起头向上看，黑尾凑得很近，他遮住月岛上方的光线，但月岛还是看到他额头上粘着一片细小的汗珠。汗珠从发根一路打湿他的发尾，他的头发一簇一簇往下垂，它们又湿又硬，蹭在月岛额前的金头发上。黑尾赶走的是月岛自己制造的安静黑色，他用自己头发的黑色取而代之。  
“你这是什么眼神。”黑尾问。  
月岛还仰着头，说话时喉结被伸长的脖子牵拉，他听到声带振动。“恭喜你不用在今天打道回府的眼神，前辈。”月岛说。  
“原话还你。”黑尾嘁了一声，他站直身体。月岛转过身看他。  
“你们队的人呢？”月岛小声问。  
“都吃饭去了。”  
“你不去吗？”  
“我不饿。”  
“哦。”月岛转回头，重新缩回座椅上。他想眼罩不戴也可以，但他还是忍不住，他又把头转回去看着黑尾。“你在这干嘛？”他又开口。  
“找厕所，”黑尾咧开嘴，“不过——”  
他往下走了一个台阶，伸手拽月岛的肩膀，外套被他拽变形，月岛在座位上左摇右晃：“我迷路了。”  
月岛瞥一眼黑尾的手，他的汗毛黏在皮肤上起不来，他太热了，刚从球场上下来，身体走出来，意识没走出来，他的状态还在球场上，他只是把身体拖拽到月岛面前。  
月岛能理解黑尾的处境，他只不过比黑尾早一步感受那个处境。他经历过脑子在多次弹跳后就悬挂在空中下不来，现在他的脑子准备下来了，但脑子还飘在天上的人已经找上了门来。  
脑子飘着的时候，人没法做个体面人，相比被体系制度束缚的文明产物，这种情况下的人更真。真代表赤裸，赤裸面对多巴胺和肾上腺素，神经传导喷出来的燃料炸掉衣服裤子鞋子袜子和一切外来物品，还原一个欲望的本真。  
月岛这么想是因为他看见了，当然也因为他也在体验之中。  
为了运动便捷，排球运动裤很短，它悬挂在腿上，什么都遮不住，月岛一眼就能看见黑尾硬着，他不为所动，因为他明白这是再正常不过的现象。  
男人的下体像个诡异的信号发射塔，用来传导连绵不断的激动情绪。比赛的时候，人很难不陷入其中，信号塔得把信息发给飞在空中的大脑，否则它再也回不来。  
一般情况下，月岛都会沉默地一个人呆一会，过几分钟，要么十几分钟，等飞机返航，信号塔就能成功关闭。不过今天大脑飞行时间太长，正常现象在往异常的方向偏转。  
月岛等了很久终于等到飞机准备返回，此时大片人造乌云挡在机场上空，乌云中闪电弥补，汇集成体育馆刺眼的灯，闷雷是观众的呼喊，汗水变成暴雨，飞机在空中盘旋数秒后再次遇到了另一架停不下来的飞机，他就站在自己面前，手还拽着他的外套。  
月岛啧了一声，他暗自感谢他已经换回运动服，黑色长裤把他打造成文明的假象，但黑尾正在撕裂他。他从包里掏出眼镜，他把它戴上，接着站了起来。  
“走吧，”他突然有点不甘心，画蛇添足地回头又添了一句，“前辈，有人和你过你现在撒的谎还不如女高中生吗？”  
“女高中生？”黑尾跟了上来，他哈哈笑了两声，月岛根本激怒不了他，“那多可爱。”  
他跟在月岛身后往一楼的卫生间走，这段路变得很长，月岛不想承认自己在期待什么，他把长归结于路上人太多，他走出场馆时泽村大地停下和菅原孝支的对话，扭头问他要去哪，月岛面不改色地说：“厕所。”  
他走下楼梯，遇到在买纪念品的日向翔阳和山口忠，在他们回头发现自己之前，月岛不动声色地躲进人群，他转了个弯，看到从厕所走出来的西谷夕和田中龙之介。他们和月岛打招呼，告诉他接下来还有比赛，上完厕所就赶紧回去，否则找不到位置。  
月岛礼貌地点头。  
他知道他现在应该做的就是把黑尾带到洗手间门口，他跟着田中和西谷走回去，全神贯注于下一轮比赛的队伍和选手。这是理智告诉他的结果。理智是什么东西。  
理——智——  
月岛一字一顿，在心里具象这两个字，但也仅仅如此。他不想走到字里面去理解，他装作什么都看不懂。  
田中和西谷走远，两人转身走进厕所。月岛看着镜子的倒影，里面除了他和紧随其后的黑尾，还有三两解手的人。下轮比赛快开始，他们急着往外冲，没人在乎新进来的人是谁，他们想做什么也不重要。  
黑尾凑了过来，他像忘了什么重要的事，神情变得慌张。他问月岛：“我们多久没见了？”  
月岛想了想：“也就一个多月。”  
“’也就’，”黑尾模仿月岛的语气，他咬着牙齿闷哼，“真绝情….”  
他话没说完，因为他没法再开口。  
他被直接推到第一个隔间，动作很大，声音肯定惊动了外面的两个无辜年轻人，月岛想，但他懒得管，他连别的队伍的比赛都抛之脑后，何况是两个陌生人。他持续紧绷的神经在此时要分神了，他把黑尾摁在马桶上，直接用嘴堵住他可能的滔滔不绝。  
黑尾伸手摁着他的脖子往下拉，他很用力，感觉在球场上没排解掉的激动全部集中到他的手掌，再经由指尖传导给月岛的皮肤。  
月岛凑地更近，黑尾脸上的汗珠清晰可辨。汗液通过汗腺散播，混在厕所里，这种味道应该让人作呕，但月岛感受不到。  
他离开黑尾的嘴，逐渐下蹲，这个动作缓慢，他有多余的时间思考爱情的奇特。这种不可名状的玩意在这时应该存在，否则没人愿意在马桶面前蹲下，解开别人的裤子然后凑过去舔他的蛋。  
即使厕所并不脏，马桶里也有蓝色消毒水，小便池被人无数次清洗，但残留的味道在空气角落发酵，黏在皮肤和源源不断增多的汗中，但这些在现在变得微不足道，从月岛蹲下来开始，他眼里就只有一件事——泼汽油。  
他试图点燃黑尾本来就高涨的情绪，顺便点燃他自己，这是一种庆祝方式，因为烟花炸裂后月岛和黑尾还是会完好无损地幸存下来，至少他们已经安然无恙度过了第一天。  
黑尾的喘息声从他的裤子被月岛拽下来时就变得越来越大，现在他亲眼看着月岛的金色头发杵在他的两腿之间，他肯定无所适从。月岛是这么推测的，因为黑尾在发抖，他的手扶着墙壁上纸巾的金属盒子，偶尔发出两声轻微撞击。  
月岛喜欢这个场面，现在他在进攻，他伸出舌头，鼻子碰到又硬又烫的棍子，他深呼吸。黑尾的汗根本消除不了，所以他尝起来又咸又苦。月岛闭着眼睛从下往上舔，在顶端盘旋一圈之后他停下，用手代替了口腔，他缓慢咂嘴，最终话吐出一根黑色的毛发。  
他抬起头，伸着舌头对黑尾笑，黑尾一定吓了一跳，月岛攥在手里的东西抽动了一秒，他弹到月岛的中指了。如果不是外面有人进来又出去，月岛真想坐在地上哈哈大笑。  
可惜这里是隐秘的乐园，月岛想要享受，就必须保持安静。他用左腿半跪在地，右腿伸进黑尾腿间，用膝盖顶黑尾的小腿，黑尾的肌肉紧绷，他的颤抖带动月岛的颤抖。  
颤抖之中月岛有点后悔他是跪在地上的。厕所的瓷砖一小格一小格地平铺，他每动一下，左腿膝盖都会蹭一次地面，它在冰冷的瓷砖中发热，变成动态的红肿，一蹦一跳地把肿胀从膝盖传到腹部，黑色的裤子也没办法掩盖月岛了，他变成赤裸的透明人。  
他看着黑尾呆愣着伸手，他以为黑尾和往常一样会低下身亲他，结果他错了。黑尾的手伸过来是为了控制他，他把月岛恶狠狠地摁到腿间，月岛全部含进去了。  
在这个瞬间，月岛产生无法回头的后悔。他可以激怒黑尾，因为黑尾会无限包容他；但他不应该激怒一个变成野兽的黑尾，他在忠于本能时，他不可能给月岛留下任何情面。  
他早该知道这一点的。月岛在持续不断的眼泪中吞吞吐吐，他近乎作呕，此时的羞耻终于泛滥，他本以为这是对厕所后知后觉的尴尬。  
直到黑尾充满茧子的手摸过来，月岛终于发现了他情绪的终点。  
他想做黑尾的点火人，但黑尾最终先引燃了他。这种挫败让月岛急迫地想把藏在黑尾身体中的液体咬出来。即使他已经浑身发麻，他依然用手指去捏坚硬的地步，用嘴巴去吞，去临摹黑尾操他时他屁股的状态。  
他的眼泪越积越多，月岛想，流吧，流吧我的眼泪。不管里面包含了什么，全都流出来，淹没我，也淹没黑尾。  
他继续往黑尾身体里凑，他是主动的，黑尾也在拉扯他靠近自己。这时月岛的黑框眼镜变得碍事，它直接撞在黑尾的东西上，黑尾嘶了一声，月岛想去嘲笑他，可他力气，他在搁浅，搁浅的人嘲笑不了另一个受难者。  
黑尾的手从月岛的下颌角往上摸，他用带着眼泪的手指摘下月岛的眼镜，把它戴在自己脸上。这一幕很滑稽，但又很难得，好像黑尾在试图找与月岛身体连结之外的其他联系，眼镜成了媒介。  
它暂时被月岛交给黑尾保管，这下月岛彻底看不清了。他也不需要看清什么，他需要跟着他的灵感走，他的精神告诉他，他想吞下黑尾。  
于是他这么做，他压抑泛滥的胃酸，用满载的唾液包住黑尾，他的眼泪从自己的裤子转移上黑尾的腿，黑尾仰着头呼吸，他的手抓着月岛的头和肩膀，月岛的头发变形了，他的衣服也变形了。  
在射出来之前，月岛发现黑尾想拔出来，但他不想让黑尾这么做。他不知道自己在争什么，精子的味道并不好，相反，黏糊的像鼻涕，他回过神来会厌恶这玩意，但现在他什么都想要，似乎黑尾射在他嘴里，他就在什么地方赢了似的。  
再说，月岛想，在这个地方，狭窄逼仄的厕所，消毒水混着尿液在汗里蒸发，这样的环境滋生不出体面的人，但能孕育争强好胜的动物。月岛是动物之一，他率先进攻，又被攻击，最终他还是想占上风。  
黑尾在持续的闷哼中射出来，月岛的脸上全是液体，比如眼泪，口水，和他从黑尾身上讨来的战利品。他气喘吁吁，黑尾也一样。他藏在月岛的眼镜之下的眼睛通红，他似乎终于冷静了下来。  
他小声说：“阿月，手上的茧变多了啊。”  
黑尾的力气变小了，他讨好地隔着衣物抚摸月岛的背，他弯腰亲月岛的嘴。月岛向他眨了眨眼睛，最终话他乖顺地张开嘴巴，他卷过黑尾的舌头。黑尾的表情变得奇怪。  
月岛得逞了。他没把精液全吞下去，他留了一半，他想和黑尾共享他的胜利，他让黑尾被迫和他一起庆祝。  
黑尾叹了口气，他说：“你还真是不冷静。”  
月岛反问他：“你冷静了吗？”  
他一声不响地全吞下去，月岛闭上眼睛享受这个瞬间的安静。  
他听见黑尾说：“当然没有。”  
月岛本以为飞机终于要停下，但他现在看清了，飞机依然在天上盘旋，急迫彻底打败了尴尬和羞耻，月岛却找不到这一次的急迫终点在哪里。

看完第一天的比赛，从体育馆出来时夕阳已经挂在天上，月岛被照得通红。他觉得光线依然很热，于是闭着眼睛，懒散地躲在队伍的最后。  
这时他撞到了一个人的背，他一抬头发现东峰旭停了下来，有人在前方交谈，月岛歪头看过去。他迷迷糊糊听见熟悉的声音。“太好了，没有刚大老远跑来就立刻打道回府。”前方的人这么说，月岛了然，发出闷哼，但没人听见。  
是音驹。他想，这样的狭路相逢真是戏剧地如同好莱坞三流电影。  
在月岛偏移的视线中，他看见黑尾被夕阳晒得通红，他带着客套的微笑：“明天也要努力幸存下来啊。”  
泽村向他伸手：“你们才是要多加小心。”  
黑尾转身，他没有刻意看向月岛。在几个小时之前，黑尾和月岛已经交换了彼此身体的一部分，现在黑尾身上有月岛没晒干的汗和眼泪，月岛的胃里也有黑尾更隐秘的私人物品。  
他们交换自己的部分，像交换只有他们知道的信物。此时多余的照面已经没有了存在必要，在人群之中，黑尾极力扮演一个好队长的身份，至于月岛，他是懒洋洋的高一学生。在这一层掩盖的表象中，他们无需产生额外的对话，也不需要刻意的眼神。  
虽然，月岛想，虽然这种视而不见会让他不满，明明刚才裸着下半身让自己舔的人是黑尾，现在装模作样的也是他。  
但他完全能理解现在的局面，他们从人变成动物，又在此时从动物变回人。月岛想，如果自己是黑尾，他一定不希望有第二个人看见动物最真实的毛发，除了他自己，他的眼睛，眼泪，身上的汗，其余任何东西都不行。  
月岛放任黑尾走远，他悄悄回头。此时眼镜上的玻璃变得透明，清晰的眼镜框住黑尾的背影。两支队伍越走越远，空隙越来越大。东京体育馆的建筑横在两个队伍之间，他的视线从黑尾的背影绕回自己的手掌。  
光在傍晚不刺眼，他成为眼睛的辅助，月岛看着夕阳下通红的手心，上面的茧是黄色的螺旋，受过伤的手指之间有一道隐秘的裂痕。  
他把手转过来，看着夕阳的余晖照红自己的手背。他愣了一会，听到身边连续不断的脚步声，他抬起头看着自己的队伍，他又一次回头，音驹的红色队服消失不见。不过，只是在今天看不见而已。  
在这时，月岛不甘心地叹了口气，他想，他终于看清了迫切的本质。


End file.
